


Strongest Avenger

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [82]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not getting involved, this is between you two.”Character: Thor and Bruce BannerWarning: Silly arguments





	Strongest Avenger

“You are not the strongest avenger, i’m the strongest avenger! I’m a god!”

“I turn into a big, green guy who apparently pummelled you in an arena, Thor. The evidence is there.” You’re not sure what they’re on about, why Thor and Bruce of all people are arguing or what the hell happened with an arena, but you assume it has something to do with both of their absences. 

“I’m the strongest! Y/N, am I not the strongest avenger?”

“I’m not getting involved, this is between you two. You’re both strong in your own right.” Sounding somewhat like your mother whenever she broke up an argument between you and your siblings. 

“Y/N, you’re not our mother you’re allowed to pick favourites! Tell Thor i’m the strongest avenger!”

“I’m  not getting involved! But if I were…I’m the strongest avenger, obviously?” You say, rolling your eyes at the two as the bicker even more with your added input before walking away. You don’t even want to know how the argument began.    


End file.
